banyarofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Songwriter
Romaji Soshite nani ga dekirudarou Itsuka honki de omotta koto Kimi no tameda ka sekai no tamedatta ka Wasure rareru wake mo nai mama Sore wa seigidatta ka Jiko manzokudatta ka Aisaretai dake no ujakidatta ka Shiritai toko wa sonna n janakute Boku no koe ga boku no te ga Dare wo sukueru ka? Koko de Koko de boku wa utaukara Subete no hikari to Sono kage wo shiru shite oku kara Dou ka dou ka Tsureteitte yo Boku no inai Tooi ashita made Soko ni kotoba ga attara Kimi o tasuke rareta no ka na Shinji kirezu ni nomikonda furezu o Ima ni natte yatto utau yo Omoide dake ja ikiteikenai no wa Kanashii gurai chanto wakatte irukedo Boku no kokoro wa soko kara kita nda yo Tsutaetakute azuketakute Tamaranai nda yo Koko de koko de boku wa utaukara Subete no hikari to Sono kage ni Hisonda aishi-sa o Toku toku Chaimu ga natte mo Atosukoshi dake Sagashite itai Hon'no kakera datte ii nda Oboete ite kurerunara ah… Hokori kabutta jikan no naka ni Narabete hoshī tamani te ni totte Furete kuretara Koko de koko de boku wa utaukara Subete no hikari to Sono kage wo Shirushite okukara Dou ka dou ka Tsureteitte yo Sore dake de Boku wa ureshii Español (Traducida del Inglés) "Entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer?" Es algo sobre lo que un día pensé seriamente "¿Esto es por tu bien o por el bien del mundo?" No es algo que vaya a ser olvidado "¿Esto es justicia o autosatisfacción?" "¿Es esto la inocencia de sólo querer ser amado?" Lo que quiero saber no es eso Mi voz, mis manos... ¿A quién pueden salvar? Desde aquí, porque cantaré aquí Escribiré todo sobre la luz y su sombra Entonces por favor, por favor deja que te guíe A un mañana distante en donde no estoy Si mis palabras están ahí Me pregunto si te habrán ayudado La frase que tomé, sin creerla Ahora, por lo menos, la cantaré No puedes vivir sólo a través de tus recuerdos Yo, por lo menos, entiendo profundamente el dolor pero Mi corazón vino a tí desde allá arriba Para decirte, para confiarte No puedo evitarlo Desde aquí, porque cantaré aquí La belleza escondida en toda la luz y la sombra Resonando como una campana lejana Sólo un poco más, quiero encontrarla Sólo meros fragmentos están bien Mietras recuerdes Dentro de esos momentos polvorientos, quiero alinearlos Si puedes tocarlos y tomarlos en alguna ocasión... Desde aquí, porque cantaré aquí Escribiré todo sobre la luz y su sombra Entonces por favor, por favor deja que te guíe Si lo logra, eso me hará feliz Inglés ([https://twitter.com/hisurun @'hisurun']) “So, what can I do?” It’s something I seriously thought about one day “Is this for your sake or the world’s?” It’s not something that’ll be forgotten “Is this justice or self satisfaction?” “Is this the innocence of only wanting to be loved?” What I want to know isn’t that, My voice, my hands.. Who can they save? From here, because I’ll sing here I’ll write down all of the light and its shadow So please, please let it lead you To a distant tomorrow where I’m not there If my words are there, I wonder if it helped you? The phrase I took in without believing Now, at last, I’ll sing it You can’t live only through your memories I, at least, deeply understand sorrow but My heart came to you from over there To tell you, to entrust to you… I can’t help myself. From here, because I’ll sing here The beauty hiding in all the light and shadow Resounding as a far off chime Just a bit more, I want to find it Just mere fragments are fine As long as you remember Within those dusty times, I want to line them up If you can take those times and touch them on occasion… From here, because I’ll sing here I’ll write down all of the light and its shadow So please, please let it lead you If it can do that, it’ll make me happy